Building construction sites for large buildings frequently employ aerial lift equipment for lifting operatives to elevated locations for, for example, the installation of overhead pipe work during the construction of a building.
A typical aerial lift may comprise a mobile self drive vehicle having an extendable boom which has an elevator basket or cage for housing operatives secured to the end of the boom. The basket may contains a control panel which permits a user standing the basket or cage to maneuver the cage to a raised location which facilitates the carrying out of work. The boom is typically raised by a powered hydraulic system on the vehicle.
It is known for the operators of such lifts to mount lengths of materials to the cages, by for example tying or lashing materials to the structure of the cage. This may give rise to dangerous situations, for example, if the length of material were to hit a stationary object such as a pillar or beam during maneuvering of the cage. Another danger could be caused by pipes or other material lengths slipping their lashings and dropping from the elevated cages.
The present invention provides a safety device and a material rack for use in an elevator cage so that the need for bad practice is reduced, increasing safety helping prevent death or serious injury in the event of the cage or materials supported on the cage hitting an abutment or other stationary object, for example a building pillar or support girder.